


Tony Has the Best Ideas

by shannonknits



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, Rimming, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonknits/pseuds/shannonknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki could look as aloof as he wanted, but he couldn’t hide how much he wanted Tony’s fist up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Has the Best Ideas

The view unfolding before Jarvis’ ever-present eye would be strange to some, but to Jarvis, it had become a fond normalcy. Tony, who had been in his lab, no sleep or food breaks, just warbled half-exhausted exclamations of 

“SCIENCE Loki it’s sciiiieeeeeence it neeeeeeeeds me SCIEN _CE SCIENCE_ **_SCIENCE_** ”

until Loki eventually grew tired of his whining, and scooped the mortal in a fireman’s carry over Loki’s narrow shoulder. A constant stream of obscenities rolled off Tony’s tongue, cursing Loki and every stupid magic trick he ever tried again, telling him he’d beat Loki’s ass for this but “you’d love it too much goddammit Loki you little _whore_.”

After unceremoniously dropping Tony to the floor, Loki removed their clothing with barely a thought, and stood there grinning down at Tony.

“Seriously? You know all it takes to get me to fuck you is to get anywhere near me and take your clothes off, right? Why all the lab theatrics?”

“Because it was amusing, of course.” Loki sat perched on the edge of the bed, looking smug and entertained.

Tony took in the smug ‘why yes I can move you to my will and you’ll go with no complaints’ look, and felt the challenge there. Loki may be a big bad Trickster god, but they were in Tony’s tower now, and Tony got the final say here.

Tony strode up to Loki, still perched on the bed, and let his playboy asshole persona push through in the swing of his hips as he approached the seated god. He slunk up real close, bending down till they were face-to-face, with Loki’s eyes focused on Tony’s lips, clearly expecting a kiss. Tony leaned down, nuzzled his temple against Loki’s, then planted his hands against Loki’s chest in a good hard shove up towards the head of the bed. Loki grumbled at the manhandling but shifted around until he was leaning back against the mountain of pillows at the head of their bed, legs parted with a  “you may service me now” smirk on his lips.

Tony just rolled his eyes at Loki’s arrogance, and crawled up the bed, shifting Loki’s legs apart so he could comfortably settle himself between them. He leaned up to peck a quick kiss on Loki’s lips, pulling back when the god tried to deepen the kiss. Ignoring the disgruntled look on Loki’s face, Tony turned his attention elsewhere, dropping kisses down Loki’s neck and chest, nipping against pert little pebbled nipples. He snuck a hand down between Loki’s legs, giving an ass cheek a fond squeeze before slipping his fingers to Loki’s waiting entrance, delighted at the heat and wetness he found. Tony grinned up at Loki, ignoring the eye-roll; Loki could act as arrogant as he wanted, but he was dripping wet and ready, all because of _Tony_.  

Tony worked his way down Loki's chest to his belly, pausing to suck a bruise here and there, then to dip his tongue into Loki's navel. He ignored the insistent hand pushing at the top of his head, and bypassed Loki's cock in favor of sinking his teeth into the meat of Loki’s inner thigh. Tony slid his hands down Loki’s thighs before he gripped under his knees and pushed them back, leaning his head down to lick once across the god’s entrance. Loki jerked in surprise, his heels landing on Tony’s shoulders, one hand flying down to grab at his hair, unsure whether to push him away or pull him closer. Tony just huffed a quiet laugh, the vibrations from his tongue causing Loki to jerk again, a keening moan falling from his lips. Tony began to push forward in earnest, mouthing at the tightly-furled entrance, his spit mixing with Loki’s own slick, getting him wet and sloppy and relishing the quiet moans he could force out of Loki. Tony shifted his hands from the backs of Loki’s thighs until he could cup his ass, using his thumbs to spread Loki open wider for him. He switched between long wet laps with the flat of his tongue, to working just the tip into the tight hole as far as it could go, to mouthing around his entrance and _sucking_ until Loki was digging his heels into Tony’s shoulders, trying to get the leverage to shove himself closer to Tony’s talented mouth. Tony was pretty sure there would be twin bruises from Loki’s heels on his shoulders the next morning, and grinned at the thought of wearing a tank that showed them off, so the others could see and wonder what he’d been up to.

Tony pulled back, lewdly wiping his hand across his mouth, removing the saliva and slick that had smeared down his chin from Loki’s enthusiastic squirming against Tony’s tongue up his ass.

Loki settled further into the pillows as Tony began stroking his fingertips against Loki’s sloppy hole, feeling it twitch with anticipation as Loki spread his legs wider with a demanding “are you going to stare all night or actually do something useful?”

Tony grinned back up at him. “You got no idea babe. Because we’re gonna have fun, see. You’re going to lay nice and still like a good little god, and I’m going to show you just how much of my hand I can make you take.”

He could see the arousal flit across Loki’s face, before his usual indifferent mask fell back into place. “Do as you wish, Stark, just hope it’s impressive or I will lock you out of your own bedroom and make you sleep on the floor.”

Despite the big talk, Tony could feel more slick dripping down his fingers; Loki could look as aloof as he wanted, but he couldn’t hide how much he wanted Tony’s fist up his ass.

Tony immediately pressed two fingers into Loki’s sloppy hole, meeting no resistance on the way in. He spread his fingers apart, gently pressing against Loki's inner walls. Pushing deeper, Tony knew he had found Loki's prostate by ragged moaning coming from the head if the bed, and by the copious amounts of slick dribbling over Tony's hand and wrist. Tony grabbed Loki's leg again, forcing his knee out to the side, baring all of Loki to Tony’s greedy eyes. He forced a full four fingers in, the amount of slick that had dribbled from Loki's sloppy hole served more than well enough to ease four fingers in. Once the knuckles brushed Loki's rim, Loki finally jerked against the feeling, after having enjoyed the rest of the fingering. Loki was a panting, gasping mess.

Tony pulled his fingers out, stroking a soothing hand through Loki's hair, trying to bring him back to lucid levels. He gripped Loki's face, demanding his attention, as Loki's bleary eyes drooped then found his. He was panting like he'd run a race. His eyes were fuzzy and he was blissed out already, but the creasing at the corners of his eyes hinted at pain. Tony cupped Loki’s cheek with his clean hand, the began stroking his fingers through Loki’s dark hair spread among the pillows. 

“Fuck Lokes, you’re doing so good for me, just a little more and you’ll have my entire hand in your ass. Just a little more for me, you’re doing so good.”

Loki seemed to relax a bit more, pulling his knees back further, baring his now-stretched and sloppy hole for Tony. Tony leaned in and dropped a kiss to his knee before getting back down to business. He spread Loki’s legs further, and ordered Loki to grab behind his knees to spread his legs further apart. Normally a brazen order like that would have ended with Tony being smacked across the room, so it told much about Loki’s state of mind that he just grabbed his knees and pulled up, watching Tony with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Fuck, you should see yourself Lokes. You’re so red and puffy and raw, and so fucking _wet_. You’ve soaked my entire arm you little slut.” His fingers prodded around Loki’s sloppy hole, feeling just how wound up the god was. 

Loki was blissed out of his mind, gripping his knees to his chest, face turned to try to hide in his pillow just how shattered he was at a mere mortal’s hands. 

Tony shook Loki’s foot, “Hey, Loki, I need you with me here; I am going to start pushing my whole hand into you, I need you to tell me you’re ok with that.”

Loki’s addled mind ignored him, choosing rather to spread his legs further to display himself and his open, raw hole, all of it for Tony.

“Loki, really, I need you to say...”

“For All Father’s SAKE Anthony how can you be so simple? I want your fist in my ass and  you damn well better make it good, now get to WORK.” Loki fell back onto the pillows with a huff, for all the world looking like a petulant child being refused a toy.

Tony grinned down at him, “there’s my grumpy super villain” and with a pat to the outside of Loki’s thigh, Tony got down to business. Four fingers went in again, easily enough, and Tony just pressed them in and out for a while, growing even harder at the slick wet sounds Loki’s loosening hole caused.

Tony sat up straighter and placed a firm, comforting hand on Loki’s flat belly while he scrunched the thumb of his other hand into his palm as tightly as possible. Loki was gasping in great heaves of air, toes curling in the air where held aloft by his knees. Tony figured he’d have a short time span between forcing his fist into Loki’s hole, and making him come from it, and really, this was all about making it good for Loki, right?

The cone-shape of his hand went in easily past the knuckles, but caught up on the thumb joint. Tony tried to press a little harder, triggering a jerk and muffled yell of pain from Loki. Tony began to pull back, worried he had actually damaged him, before Loki jammed a hard heel into Tony’s ribs, demanding he finish what he started. Tony slowed a bit, and finally forced the biggest part of his hand in, Loki’s red, sore hole now clenched around his wrist.

Tony rubbed a soothing hand up and down Loki’s thigh, “is it good, is everything ok? You’re practically gushing slick, don’t try to lie to me you beautiful little slut.” Loki’s hole just clenched down over and over around Tony’s wrist while large gasping breaths seemed to be the extent of his vocal abilities.  

The hard, leaking cock right in Tony’s field of vision was a testament to how close Loki actually was. Tony bunched his fist up and gently started pulling back in gentle thrusts. Each thrust out just barley pulled out, stretching Loki’s hole to its limits, and pushing back in created a hot, filthy squelch as slick was forced from Loki’s hole.

Being careful not to jostle too much, Tony kept his fist buried and leaned up over Loki, looking down into his flushed, desperate face. Leaning down and pressing a kiss to Loki’s sweaty temple, Tony mused, “do you think Heimdall can see you here like this? He saw Thor while he was running around Earth. What do you think he thinks of one of the princes of Asgard laying sprawled out on a lowly mortal’s bed, with a fist up his ass, begging and pleading for more like a common whore?” 

Loki tried to argue, to even say anything, but it only came out as a wail as Tony gave a good tug outwards with his fist, stretching Loki’s hole to the limits. Ducking his head down, Tony licked a stripe up Loki’s long curved dick, straining against his belly, and that was it. One of Loki’s hands clamped down in Tony’s hair, holding him still as Loki came down his throat, and his hole clenched over and over against Tony’s wrist.

Tony sat up, taking in how debauched his filthy little god had become. Loki’s eyes were squeezed shut as he gasped for air an slowly came down. Knowing the next part would be uncomfortable, Tony leaned up and kissed Loki, letting him fall into the kiss, before gently pulling his hand from Loki’s body. 

Loki flopped back onto the pillows, looking up at Tony with hooded eyes. He looked exhausted, on the verge of sleep, but it was quite clear that Tony was still hard, and after that little display, very worked up. Tony gently prodded at Loki’s hip, encouraging him onto his belly. Loki grumbled but went along, grabbing a pillow to tuck against his chest and curl himself around. One more prod by Tony’s hands, and Loki got shakily to his knees, before dropping his chest right back onto his pillow, looking for all the world like he was going to take a nap.

Tony clambered behind Loki, taking in the whole view of Loki’s upturned ass. His ass and thighs were sticky with his own slick, but his _hole_... Tony placed one hand on each cheek, and gently tugged them open, soothingly rubbing his thumb against Loki’s flesh in response to his pained gasp. His usually tight little hole was gaping, red and puffy and raw, Loki flinched at even the gentlest touch. Pulling his cheeks just a bit further apart exaggerated the gape, showing just the smallest sliver of bright red insides. 

Tony was past his limit now. He had held it together for the whole session, and if he didn't come now, he was convinced he would die. Death by wicked-hard dick. Really, no one would be surprised, but it’s the principle of the thing. He doesn't want to die and there’s sex to be had. 

He couldn’t fuck Loki, he was still too tender and sore. But he _could_ grab one perfectly-formed ass cheek, and give it a good squeeze, pulling Loki’s gaping, sopping wet hole open just a bit more. Tony shuffled, sitting higher on his knees, and began to roughly jerk his cock. One hand on Loki’s ass, one on his cock, and both eyes on the poor abused ring of Loki’s hole, twitching repeatedly, trying to close back down to normal. Right before he came, he glanced up and found Loki looking back over his shoulder, heavy-lidded eyes looking vaguely amused. “Going to come all over me, Stark?”

With that Tony came, coating Loki’s filthy hole with even more filth, adding his own come to the mix. He leaned forward, exhausted, to catch his breath for a few minutes, before giving Loki’s ass a sharp slap and flopping down next to him in bed.

Immediately, Loki tossed an arm and a leg over Tony, tucking himself close, already half asleep. Tony would never have pegged Loki as a cuddle bug, but he had no sense of personal space in bed, especially after an intense session like this. He was just as demanding about his cuddles as he was about everything else in life.

Tony laid there for a while, thinking things through. They really needed a shower, but that would wait. Tomorrow would be interesting, with the noticeable heel bruises on Tony’s shoulders, and the way Loki gingerly sat down everywhere. Someone was going to pick up on it eventually (Ton’y money was on Natasha), and he was eagerly looking forward to the chaos that would bring.


End file.
